paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Radio
Radio is a bit of a mixed bag on nature and can be friendly one second, the other violent. However, she does manage to control her mood swings and is considered a very friendly person. Radio is a pure black German Shepherd with brown eyes and one large pink scar over her left eye, blinding her there. She also dawns a brown piece of fabric around her left paw. Radio’s Personality can change very easily despite not having anything that could cause that. She tends to be very friendly towards those she trusts although her mind immediately turns aggressive once she spots someone she isn’t too fond of. To be written Lotus - Radio trusts Lotus with her life and would do anything for her, even it means death. She would never try and argue with her, no matter what and would do anything to help keep her pack safe. Cade - Once again, Radio is deathly loyal to him and would be happy to do anything for him, no matter what. She tries her best to remain in his good side as much as possible and even has a bit of a crush on him. Devlin - Radio can’t decide if she likes as a member or not. His very creative and craft and uses that as he strength yet his laziness seems to overpower it. Acantha - Radio considers Acantha annoying and too much of an optimist yet would never blurt it aloud seeing how protective Lotus can be. She tends to be rather silent around her and doesn’t interact with her much. Crispin - Radio considers Crispin a friend, not a crush like Cade. She likes to stir up chats with him and will take any opportunity to spend some time with him. Sycamore - Radio doesn't mind Sycamore and although the two may chat from time to time, they were never close. Most of the time they two just exchange glances before moving on with their lives. Jaeger - Radio was never too big on Jaeger and although she heavily believes he has benefited the group greatly, she still finds it annoying whenever he tries to help her with her problems. Vincent - Radio doesn't have as strong an opinion on him as one would suspect. She doesn't mind him and has taken time to chat with him yet still doesn't know him well. Brandon - Radio is very curious about Brandon and will usually bombard him with questions which can come off as annoying. Although usually he responds vaguely, she still isn't afraid to ask him. Tasha - Radio can tell Tasha is scared of her and often times feels guilty for it. She doesn't know why yet she still feels guilty that Tasha feels this way. Ravioli - Radio considers Revioli a good person to talk to and wants to help him with his problems. Although she doesn't know he suffers from depression, she has noted his acts of self-harm and wants to better him as best she can. Thoughts on CP as a Whole Radio thinks the Canine Pack is one of the best groups out there and enjoys how the group isn't too genocidal like The Cats of Adventure Bay and SDC yet not too pacifist like the PAW Patrol. *Radio’s scar was given to her by a member of The Cats of Adventure Bay *She does have a form of Bipolar Beach Stroll.png|Amazing gift art by Coflea <3 ChristmasCP.jpg|Christmas in the Canine Pack by Colfea UwU